A problem which occurs with skis is that the configuration thereof, in particular what is referred to as the waisting or sidecut, that is to say the width of the ski in plan view and the changes thereof in the lengthwise region, theoretically should be very different, in particular in the front region, that is to say the shovel, in dependence on the ground underneath:
In the case of loose deep snow as occurs in particular in touring or cross-country ski runs the front end of the ski should project as far as possible upwardly above the base thereof in order to help the ski as it moves to float up on the surface of the loose snow and as far as possible to prevent it from diving in the snow. For the same reason it is also desirable for the front, upwardly projecting end of the ski to be of the largest possible width.
For skiing on normal prepared pistes and trails with a comparatively hard surface under the ski, in which there is no fear of the ski sinking into the snow, that is not necessary but on the contrary is even a hindrance as when for example the skis cross moving them back into the parallel condition is made difficult and an excessively large width of the skis in the front region prevents the skier from skiing in a close parallel stance.
In addition it must be pointed out that in the past it was already known for ski touring, in the event of the tip of the ski suffering breakage, generally in the event of the shovel of the ski breaking off, for the skier to carry a replacement portion in the form of a shovel which can be fitted on to a broken-off ski. That replacement shovel consisted of a sheet aluminum member and was so designed that it could only be fixed on to a broken-off end, which terminates straight, of a ski, but it could not be fixed on a shovel which is still present on the ski and which is of a curved configuration in the side view. That replacement shovel also did not serve to extend the shovel upwardly or to increase the width thereof, but it only served to provide a shovel which was of the same width and which projected upwardly to the same degree, in comparison with the broken-away shovel which was originally there.